Payback
by tewksgirl
Summary: Sequel to Trouble at Chase County...Doug and Tom find themselves in a life or death situation when the Fitzgerald's trial begins and someone comes looking for them for revenge. Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jumpstreet or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here is the sequel to Trouble at Chase County

**Well, here is the sequel to Trouble at Chase County. I'm not sure exactly where I'm going to go with this, so if anyone has any suggestions or ideas, feel free to message me! Anyways, hope you enjoy it!**

Payback

It was Tom's first day back at work since he got out of the hospital. Fuller had tried to get him to take more time off, but Hanson had insisted on getting back to a regular routine. He was sitting at his desk going over some paperwork when the door opened up and he could hear two people enter, obviously deep into a disagreement about something.

"Harry, come on. I told you that it's not the cheerleaders. I really don't think that they are involved." It was Judy. She and Harry were obviously arguing about their recent case. "I actually think it was someone from the chess club."

Harry shook his head, "I don't think so Jude. Besides, the chess…" Harry happened to see Hanson sitting at his desk. "Hanson! Welcome back, we didn't expect you back so soon!" He walked over and shook Tom's hand.

Judy, upon seeing her friend, gave up the argument and rushed over and hugged Tom. "It's so good to have you back Hanson. How are you feeling? Are you sure you're ready to be back? I thought Fuller said you weren't coming back until next week."

Tom looked at Harry and they both laughed. "Whoa, Jude. One question at a time. Poor Hanson just got back you know…he's still recovering!" Judy sent Harry a glare and then focused her attention back to Tom.

"It's really good to see you back here Hanson." Judy said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Tom smiled. "It's good to be back Jude." He hugged Judy back before continuing. "And to answer your questions, I am feeling much better. Yes I am ready to be back and Fuller tried to keep me home until next week, but I put up a fight and he gave in."

"Well, welcome back!" Judy gave Tom another kiss on the cheek and walked over to her desk. "It's been boring around here without you!"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" The loud voice of Doug Penhall echoed through the chapel as he made his way up the stairs. "Geez, what does a guy have to do around here to get some love?" He chuckled as he made his way over to Tom's desk.

Tom shook his head as his partner sat at the edge of his desk. Good old Penhall. Leave it to him to lighten up the place! "Doug, I'm her favorite. You should know that by now!" Tom couldn't help but nag his partner…it's what they did.

Judy shook her head and laughed. "It looks like the chapel will be back to normal now!" She sat down at her desk as Ioki made his way over to finish their disagreement.

Doug turned around, still sitting on the edge of Hanson's desk. He looked his partner over, and noticed that Tom looked a little worn around the edges. "You sure you feel like being back Tom?"

Tom ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, Doug. I am fine. I couldn't take another day of just sitting around the apartment. It's time for me to get back to work." Doug looked at him, as if he didn't quite believe him. "I'm _fine,_ trust me."

Doug stood up and took one last look at his friend. "Ok then. Good to have you back, partner." He patted Tom on the shoulder and headed over to his desk.

"Thanks. It's good to be back."

Tom had finished his paperwork and was sitting down near Penhall's desk, talking with his best friend when Fuller came out of his office. "Hanson, Penhall… my office." The officers looked at each other before standing up and making their way to the Captain's office.

Doug and Tom sat in the chairs facing the Captain. Tom could tell by the expression on Fuller's face that something was bothering him. "What's up Coach?" Tom asked.

Fuller took a moment to look at Doug, then Tom. He sighed and opened a file on his desk. "I just wanted to go over some stuff before Fitzgerald's trial starts." He noticed that Tom began fidgeting in his chair a bit, obviously a little uncomfortable about the topic. "You okay Hanson?"

Tom nodded as he slouched down in his chair a bit. "Yeah Coach. What did you want to go over with us?"

Fuller handed his officers each a file and as they opened it, he was not surprised by their expressions on their faces. "Yeah… can you believe it? Fitzgerald has a rap sheet a mile long."

Doug read over the file, not quite believing what he was reading. "Aggravated assault, assault with a deadly weapon, breaking and entering…. How the hell did he ever get a job as a prison guard?" Doug looked over at Tom, who was still reading the guard's list of offences.

Tom shook his head. "That's what I'd like to know. There's no way he should have been working at that prison as a guard!" Tom looked up at Fuller after reading the rest of the file. He could see by the look on Fuller's face that there was more to the story. "What aren't you telling us Captain?"

Fuller sighed and pulled out another file. He opened it up and showed it to his officers. "Look familiar?" he asked.

Tom stared in disbelief at the picture before him. "That's John Peterson. Isn't he the one that the FBI has been trying to nail for the past two years?"

Doug added, "Yeah, I heard about him too. He's got a big time drug trafficking operation going on down in California, doesn't he?" Fuller nodded. "What's he got to do with Fitzgerald?"

"Would you believe that they're brothers? Half-brothers to be exact and we think that's where Fitzgerald was getting his heroin from. He'd bring it into the prison and make his money there." Fuller said.

Doug let out a low whistle. "Man, talk about having connections. I heard that Peterson was responsible for quite a few "accidents" with some of his clients. Not someone you want to mess around with."

Fuller looked at them grimly. "No, he has no qualms about getting rid of any threats or competition either. The word on the street is that he's not too happy about his brother being behind bars either." Fuller looked at Doug and Tom before adding, "He knows that the trial is going to begin next week and rumor has it that he's coming into town."

Tom looked at his superior officer before asking, "Um, Coach…what are you trying to tell us exactly?" He was almost afraid to hear the answer.

Fuller sighed again and said, "The word on the street is that he's looking for revenge against the people that put his brother behind bars."

Doug looked at Tom, who could only shudder at the thought. "Uh, Fuller… we're supposed to testify against Fitzgerald in the trial."

Fuller nodded before looking down at his desk. "I know Doug, that's why I want to have you two into a safe house by tonight." He watched as Hanson's face paled a bit. "It's for your own good Hanson. We think that Peterson knows who you two are and we're not going to take a chance on him finding you guys. The FBI is going to be in on this and hopefully if Peterson makes a move, they'll be in to grab him."

"Hopefully?" Tom asked. "Why doesn't that sound so convincing?"

Fuller hesitated a moment before saying, "Because Tom, right now the FBI has no idea where Peterson is. He gave them the slip in Los Angeles. He could be anywhere by now."

Doug looked over at Tom and noticed the same look of dread in his eyes that he was sure was in his own. _There's no way I'm letting them get to Tom again,_ Doug thought. _They'll have to get through me first._ Although, as he thought this, Doug was afraid that that was exactly what might happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 21 Jump Street or Johnny Depp, except in my dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own 21 Jump Street or Johnny Depp, except in my dreams! LOL!

A special thanks to Dizzles once again, for the idea for a sequel to Chase County.

Tom was at home packing his suitcase when a knock at the door came. He quickly glanced out his window and found a black and white parked out on the street in front of his apartment. He neatly laid his clothes on the bed and went to the door. Once again there was a knock and he yelled, "Hang on a minute…I'm coming!" He opened the door and was almost hit in the face with Doug's fist.

"Hey! Watch it Penhall!" Tom said as Doug entered his apartment. "You almost knocked my head off!"

"Sorry Hanson…are you ready yet?" He said. He closed the door behind him and followed Tom into the living room.

"Almost… I've just got to get a couple more things ready." Tom said as he walked into his bedroom. "I see Fuller's got us a shadow." He said, looking out the window once more, only to find the police car still parked out front.

Doug made his way into Tom's room and answered, "Yeah, it's our ride to our new home. Did Fuller tell you where we were going?"

Tom shook his head. "Nope. He just said to pack some stuff and they'd take us to the safe house." He finished his packing and zipped up the suitcase. "Well, I think that's everything." He followed Doug into the living room as another knock came on the door. Tom answered it and found two uniformed officers standing at his door.

"Officers Penhall and Hanson?" Doug and Tom nodded. "I'm Sargeant Reynolds and this is Sergeant Riley. We're here to deliver you to the safe house."

Tom looked at Doug and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, let's get this over with." He said with a sigh. He followed Doug down and got into the back seat of the police cruiser with his partner. Once the luggage was loaded into the trunk, the two uniformed officers took their seats in the front.

"Are you guys ready?" Sergeant Reynolds asked.

Tom laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. "As ready as I'll ever be." He muttered.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Somewhere near the edge of town, a black Mercedes pulled up into the driveway of cabin that set at the end of a long, winding road. The driver got out and opened the back door of the car, letting its passenger out. The passenger was tall and well built. He made his way up to the cabin door that opened once he reached his destination. He let out a smile at the man that was at the entrance and then shook his hand.

"Peterson, good to see you again. I'm glad that you were able to make it here safely." The man stepped aside to let the tall man in. They made their way into the living room, where they were met with a group of 10 other men. They said their hellos and shook hands before taking their seats.

The man known as Peterson sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. The room became silent as they waited for him to speak. "So, what information do you have for me about my brother's case?"

The man that opened the door spoke up, "We have sources that have confirmed the names of the officer's involved in Fitzgerald's case. They were undercover officers from the Jump Street program. Thomas Hanson and Doug Penhall are the names. Apparently, Thomas Hanson just got out of the hospital… your brother and a bunch of inmates roughed him up pretty good over at Chase County. He was in a coma for a while, but recovered. He's back at Jump Street. They are scheduled to testify against your brother."

Peterson let all of this information sink in, memorizing every last detail. "Good work." He said. "Where are these two officers now?" He asked. He wanted to make sure that they paid for putting his brother behind bars and also for putting a halt on his heroin business.

The man relaying the information to him stiffened a bit, as he did not have good news to add. "Um, we don't know where they are. It's like they disappeared."

Peterson was not pleased with this information and stood up slowly. He then made his way over to the man and grabbed him by his collar. He tightened his grip on the man before saying, "I want to know exactly where Hanson and Penhall are, do you understand me? I want you to find them and report back to me, so that I can make sure they pay for messing with my brother and me." He slowly let go of the man's collar and smoothed out his shirt. "If I don't find out where they are, I will make sure that you will disappear as well…do I make myself clear?"

The man slowly nodded his head. "Y-yes sir. We'll find them, I promise you that."

Peterson let a smile cross his lips slowly. "Good. I know you won't disappoint me." He began to think of the fun he would have punishing the officers. "I'm going to enjoy watching these two pigs get what they deserve."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm going to apologize now for this chapter…it's just some of that wonderful filler crap that we all need to add in to prolong the story. Hopefully I haven't put anyone to sleep, but I need to drag things out a bit before the action starts.**

Tom watched out the window as he and his partner were chauffeured through the countryside. He was beginning to wonder where exactly this safe house was. They had been on the road for over an hour now and had left the city behind as the scenery was now filled with nothing but trees. He glanced over at his partner, who had his head back and was snoring softly. Hanson couldn't resist and took the opportunity to elbow Penhall lightly in the side.

"Hmph!" Doug let out and sat up straight. He looked at Hanson, who had a smirk on his face. "What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his side.

Tom laughed and said, "That's for keeping me awake with your snoring!"

Doug rolled his eyes, "Whatever!" He looked out the window and noticed that they were no longer in the city. "Where are we?" He asked his partner.

Tom shrugged and leaned forward in his seat. "Hey Reynolds, can you tell us where this safe house is exactly?"

Sergeant Reynolds, who was in the passenger seat, turned around and replied, "It's in a nice secluded spot out in the woods. The FBI uses it for some of their sting operations and also as a safe house for some of their witnesses. It's just a bit further."

Tom sat back in his seat and watched the scenery pass by. Soon they turned onto a dirt road and made their way up a narrow, winding road that weaved in and out of the tall pines that surrounded the area. At the end of the road he saw a small two-story log cabin. There was a front porch that overlooked the driveway. A two-seater swing hung from the porch.

The police cruiser came to a stop at the end of the driveway. Officer Riley turned off the ignition and opened his door. "Home sweet home, boys!" He said as he got out of the car. "You guys sit tight while we check it out."

Tom and Doug got out of the black and white and waited as the officers entered the cabin, checking for any intruders. A few moments later, Sergeant Riley appeared at the front door and motioned for the Jump Street officers to come inside. "All clear guys."

Tom and Doug grabbed their bags from the trunk and made their way to the front door. As they entered, Tom noticed that the cabin was actually quite homey. They followed Riley into the living room and sat their bags down.

"Care for a tour?" Riley asked.

"Sure." Said Penhall. He and Tom followed the sergeant into the kitchen. "It's completely stocked, so whatever you need is here. There's a laundry room through there," he said, pointing to the door that was near the dining area. "Bathroom's over there, and upstairs are two bedrooms and another bathroom. We'll let you guys get settled in while we check in with headquarters."

Doug and Tom grabbed their bags and made their way upstairs. The bedrooms were connected by the bathroom, which was settled in the middle. Tom chose the bedroom closest to the stairs, so Doug took his things to the far bedroom. He sat his suitcase on the bed, opening it and pulling out his things.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Peterson paced around the living room, anxious and just about out of patience. He couldn't figure out why it was taking so long for his men to find the whereabouts of the two officers responsible for his brother's troubles. "Todd, have you found out any information yet?" He asked.

A tall, muscular man with a scar running along his cheekbone looked up from some papers he was looking at. "Sorry boss, all we've found out is that they are no longer at their homes. It seems that they've been moved to a safe house somewhere." He noticed that Peterson clenched his fists and added, "But we're trying to find out some information right now. We've got some men on the inside and they'll let us know as soon as they hear something."

Peterson nodded, "Let me know as soon as you hear something. I've got big plans for those bastards."

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Back at the cabin, Tom was finishing up his unpacking when Doug came in. "Need some help Hanson?" He asked as he took a seat on Hanson's bed.

Tom shook his head as he put the last of his clothes in the dresser drawer. "Nope…all done." He said as he let out a sigh. "I can't believe we have to hide out here until the trial. This sucks."

"Aw, Tom, it's not that bad. Think of it as a vacation… only we're hiding from a drug lord who wants us dead." Doug said, a slight smile crossing his face. _Leave it to Doug to add humor to the situation._

Tom rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. "Geez Doug, what a way to lighten the mood." Tom ducked as Doug threw a pillow at his head. "Hey, watch it or I'll have to kick your ass!"

Doug stood up and walked over to his partner, where he was able to get Tom into a headlock. "I'd like to see you try, half pint!" Doug and Tom continued wrestling, each trying to get a hold of each other, until they heard someone clearing his throat. They stopped in their tracks and looked up to find Sergeant Riley standing at the door.

"Did I interrupt something guys?" Sergeant Riley asked, his eyebrow arched.

Tom quickly untangled himself from Doug's grasp and straightened up. "Uh, no… we were just uh…"

Sergeant Riley waved off the rest of Tom's answer. "If you guys are settled in, we'd like to show you guys some stuff around the cabin…security features, if you will."

Tom shot Doug a look and they followed the Officer downstairs. Sergeant Reynolds was sitting downstairs in the living room. "Okay guys, we have security cameras set up in every room, along with motion sensors along the outside of the cabin. Everything is connected back to headquarters." Sergeant Reynolds motioned them over to the living room. "There are two unmarked cruisers that patrol the area throughout the day."

Doug was the first to speak. "Man, you guys have this place rigged like Fort Knox!"

"Well, like I said, the FBI uses this place to hide out big time witnesses. They spared no expense to keep them safe." Sergeant Riley added. "Okay guys, we're going to go out and keep an eye on the place for a while. There's radios in the kitchen if you need to get a hold of us."

Tom stood up and shook his hand. "Thanks guys." He watched as the officers left the cabin and then turned and went back to the couch, where he sank into the cushions. "Ugh!! A week under protective custody. Can this get any worse?" He asked Doug.

Doug shook his head, "Hanson, don't you know that you're never supposed to ask that question?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I am so glad you guys are enjoying this. Things are going to start getting interesting now, but don't worry. There is going to be lots of action, so don't think it's going to fast. There's PLENTY more to come!**

Peterson walked into the dining room of the run down house. Three of his men were sitting around looking at a map, discussing something in hushed voices. "Well gentlemen, do you have any news for me?"

One man looked up and smiled. "Yes sir… we think that we may have found them."

Peterson nodded, pleased with this information. "Good…this makes me very happy." He stepped up and took a look at the map, noticing a small area marked with red marker. He pointed to it and asked, "Is this the place?"

"Yes sir. We have information that Hanson and Penhall are being held in protective custody in a secluded cabin that the FBI uses. It's about a day's drive from here."

Peterson nodded. He was quite pleased with this._ Soon, I will have my revenge. I'm going to enjoy making these two pay for what they've done to my brother. This is going to be too much fun._ "Let's load up the car boys. We're going on a trip." He said with a smile. He pulled his gun out from his holster and pulled the clip out, checking to make sure it was loaded. _Here we come boys…_

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Hanson was lost somewhere in a restless kind of sleep. He tossed and turned, trying to get the images out of his mind that were torturing his mind.

_"Let's get him boys," Fitzgerald said as the mob advanced towards Hanson. "You're going to pay McQuaid. We're going to make you pay with your life." The mob continued closing in on Tom and he readied himself for the attack. He wasn't going down without a fight. In fact, Tom decided that he'd throw the first punch, which landed squarely in Fitzgerald's face. This angered the guard and he motioned for two of the prisoners to take a hold of Tom. Despite his frantic struggling, the two hand a death grip on him, allowing Fitzgerald to plant a rough fist right into Tom's gut. He felt the air forced out of him and staggered a moment in the prisoners grip. Fitzgerald went to deliver another blow when Tom brought his foot up and kicked Fitzgerald in the stomach. The prison guard doubled over in pain. This was when Tom was thrown roughly to the ground and he felt a harsh kick to his left side. He brought his hands up to his midsection, trying to block the kicks that were coming at such a pace that he couldn't protect himself. That's when Tom heard Fitzgerald's voice, "Finish the bastard…" Tom tried to protect himself, but he felt himself slipping from consciousness…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Tom screamed as he sat up in his bed. His bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat and he was trembling. He quickly searched around the room, trying to place where he was when Doug came bursting through his bedroom door.

"Tom? What's wrong?" He asked, noticing how distressed Hanson was. He made his way over to Tom's bed and turned on the lamp. "Hey, Hanson…look at me."

Tom shook his head, as if to clear it and looked up at his partner. He finally recognized his surroundings and remembered he was in the cabin. He took a deep breath and brushed his bangs out of his face. "Doug. Sorry, did I wake you?"

Doug looked at Hanson, watching as some of the color began to make it's way back into his pale face. "Uh, yeah… I heard you scream. You okay?"

"Yeah. Uh, just a nightmare I guess. I'm fine, really." Tom answered.

"You want to talk about it?" Doug asked as he sat down next to Tom.

Tom was quite for a moment before saying, "I was in the shower room and Fitzgerald and the prisoners were surrounding me…" Doug put his hand on Tom's arm. "I couldn't fight them off Doug. I tried, but there were just too many of them." Tom's head hung as he tried to push the memory out of his mind.

"It's over now Tom." Doug said. Tom looked up at him and nodded. "We're going to make sure they get what they deserve too. Once we're able to testify, Fitzgerald will be going away for a long time."

"Yeah, I know." Tom said. "This whole situation is just getting to me I think. I just want this to be over and done with."

Doug stood up. "It will be. Soon."

Tom laid back down and looked over at Doug. "Yeah." He then smiled at Doug and added, "Now, would you get out of my room so I can get some sleep?"

Doug laughed. "Goodnight Hanson."

"Goodnight Penhall."

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

It was early the next morning when a black Mercedes turned onto the winding road. It came to a stop and one of the male occupants got out, removing his gun from his holster. He made his way into the thick brush and walked back to where the police cruiser was parked. The man quietly snuck up to the car, noticing that the occupants were dozing; their heads back against the seat. He put the silencer on his gun and quickly put a bullet into each of the cops. He then made his way back to the Mercedes. "Two down, two to go." He told the other men inside the car.

The Mercedes made its way further down the path, until they saw the other police car just beyond the bend. Ten minutes later, the same man got back into the car, putting his gun back in his holster. "All done. Let's go take care of some business."

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Doug made his way downstairs. He could smell the coffee and his stomach was growling. Tom was in the kitchen sitting at the table eating some toast and drinking his coffee. "Morning." He said to Doug as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Doug yawned and stretched after putting his mug down. "Morning. Did you get any sleep last night?" He asked his partner'

Tom took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, I did actually."

Doug fixed himself a bowl of cereal and joined Tom at the table. He shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and watched as Tom got up to put his cup in the sink. Between mouthfuls of cereal, he asked, "Where you going?"

"Just outside for a bit. I need some fresh air." Tom said. He left Doug to his breakfast and stepped out onto the front porch. It was sunny and warm outside, with a slight breeze blowing through the trees. Tom stretched and stepped off the porch to do a bit of exploring around the cabin.

Tom was around the back when he thought he heard something. He stopped and listened for a moment, but heard nothing._ Great Hanson, now you're hearing things._

He closed his eyes, letting the breeze ruffle through his hair when he heard the sound again. He opened his eyes, however he was just a second too late. Out of nowhere four men appeared before him. He recognized one immediately.

"Peterson?" He asked, more to himself than anything. It was then that he noticed the guns trained on him.

"Officer Hanson, I presume. I'm so pleased that you know who I am." Peterson stepped forward until he was inches from Tom. "I was hoping that we'd get to meet in person."

Tom looked around, hoping to find a way out of this situation, but was disappointed. "Of course I know who you are. The FBI has been after you for two years now. Your face is known to every police station across the country." He said. "What are you doing way out here? I thought you'd be in California, taking care of your business."

Peterson laughed. "Well you see Officer Hanson. I had some unfinished business out here I had to take care of." He looked Tom directly in the eyes. "See, someone went and stuck their nose in my business and ruined a very good thing that I had going. Now my brother is in jail and the two officers involved are out there disrupting my work."

Tom tensed a bit as Peterson took another step towards him. "I hear that you and your partner Officer Penhall arrested my brother and ruined a very good thing that I had going down here." Peterson lashed out and caught Tom off guard, sending a fist into his stomach, dropping him to his knees. Peterson laughed and grabbed a handful of Tom's hair, wrenching his head up to look at him. "I don't like when people mess up my business transactions… or when they mess with my brother."

Tom looked into the menacing eyes of Peterson as he yanked his head back further. Tom struggled and tried to throw a punch in his direction only to receive a punch with the pistol across his face. He landed face down in the dirt, tasting blood on his now split lip. Before he could react, Peterson had a grip on his hair again and hauled him to his feet. "Get up." He said, wrapping an arm around Hanson's neck. Hanson struggled to relieve some of the pressure against his windpipe, only to have the grip tighten. "Now, Officer Hanson, shall we go inside and visit with your partner?"

Tom forced his voice to cooperate with him. "Leave him out of this. Let's just take care of this…" Tom's voice was cut short when the pistol was raised to his forehead and he could hear the distinct _click_ of the hammer.

"I don't think so Hanson." Peterson said. "Not unless you want me to blow your brains out right here and then I go inside and make sure Penhall dies a nice slow agonizing death."

"Okay, I'll do what you say." Tom said. He let Peterson lead him to the cabin's front door and had no choice but to obey as Peterson opened the front door, still locked in his death grip.

Tom could hear Doug in the kitchen still and tried to think desperately of some way to warn him. Unfortunately, before he could think of anything, Peterson whispered in his ear. "Forget about your security system too…we've broken into the feed and all they are seeing at headquarters is a delayed feed…so they'll never know that anything's wrong until it's too late."

"Hanson? That you?" Doug asked as he heard the front door open. He made his way into the living room and froze at the sight before him. Four men were standing by the front door, one of which had Hanson in a death grip around his throat and a gun to his head. Hanson shot Doug a look as if to apologize. "What…who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm disappointed Officer Penhall. I was hoping you'd recognize me as your partner here did." Peterson said. He watched as the officer took a step towards them and Peterson laughed as his friends trained their guns on him. "Take another step and I'll put a bullet into your partner's head."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own JumpStreet or any of the officers**.

With a glance at his partner, Doug stopped in his tracks. He couldn't take a chance with Hanson's life. Right now he was outnumbered four to one and with the gun pressing against Hanson's forehead, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance. He put his hands up as a gesture of surrender.

"Now, that's more like it Officer Penhall." Peterson kept a tight grip on Hanson as he spoke to his partner. "Have a seat Doug."

Doug did as he was told, never taking his eyes off the man who held his partner captive. "Why don't you let Tom go? We're both here, so you have nothing to worry about."

Peterson thought about this a moment. His grip loosened on Tom's throat and immediately Tom's hands went to the tender spot, rubbing it gently. "I may have nothing to worry about, but you boys certainly do." Peterson said with a smile. "I've got some business to take care of with you two." Peterson shoved Hanson roughly. Hanson, who wasn't expecting this, tripped and fell roughly onto the floor. Doug was up in a second, ready to help his partner. He ignored the guns that were trained on him and bent down to help Tom to his feet.

Tom took Doug's hand and accepted the help to his feet. They made their way over to the couch and sat down. "Two officers will be in to check on us pretty soon, do you know that Peterson?" Doug asked. "There's two units patrolling the area right now."

Peterson sat down on the chair and laughed. "Yeah, we saw them." He leaned forward as if he had a secret to tell. "They won't be checking in on you guys anytime soon. Matter of fact, they won't be checking in anywhere except the morgue."

Doug silently cursed and began to wonder how they were going to get out of this one. That's when he remembered the surveillance cameras, one of which was above the front door. Peterson followed his gaze and patted Doug on the cheek.

"Sorry Penhall. We took care of the surveillance cameras too." Peterson said. "By the time your friends get here, all they'll find is a bloody crime scene." Peterson smiled as he relished the thought of this.

Doug looked over at Tom. He could see a slight look of fear in his eyes. Doug was sure that same thing reflected in his own eyes.

"My brother told me about the trouble that you two caused for him over at Chase County… especially you, Tom Hanson." Peterson looked directly at Hanson. "But, I guess in the end, he got his fun with you though, didn't he? I heard he almost succeeded in taking you out."

Doug was fuming at this point. His mind flashed back to the thought of Hanson lying in that hospital bed in a coma. "Shut up you son of a bitch." He yelled, lunging for Peterson. "I'll kill you myself." He had somehow managed to wrap his hands around Peterson's throat, the gun landing on the floor.

As soon as the struggle had begun, Peterson's men fought to help free him. Two of them grabbed a hold of Penhall and flung him to the ground. Before Tom could help his friend, Peterson got up and landed a kick to the downed Officer's stomach. Doug struggled to get to his knees, only to have another blow directed at his stomach. Doug was clutching his stomach at this point, unable to catch his breath.

Hanson leapt from his seat, ready to protect his best friend. He was able to land a punch squarely into Peterson's jaw. He threw another punch that landed in his stomach, doubling him over. He pulled his arm back to deliver another blow, but was grabbed roughly and spun around to face his attacker. He came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Before he could react, the gun smashed into his face, sending him to the floor unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom awoke with a severe pounding in his head. He was disoriented and not exactly sure where he was. Slowly, he opened his eyes and tried to get them to focus. After a moment he was able to do so and the first thing he saw was his partner, bound and gagged sitting in a chair across from him. Tom went to move, but found that he was also tied and gagged. His eyes met Penhall's, both of them knowing that they were in a lot of trouble if they couldn't figure a way out of this.

Hanson's thoughts were interrupted when a hand grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head back. "Nice of you to join us again, Officer Hanson." It was Peterson and he had a cruel smile on his face. Peterson knelt down in front of Hanson and said, "I'm through playing games with you. I'm going to enjoy every minute of making you pay." Peterson laughed as Hanson struggled against the ropes that bound him. "Now, now Hanson. Don't go getting all excited. I promise it won't hurt…too much." With that Peterson stood up and walked over to the kitchen where the other three men were standing.

As their captors were deep in conversation, Hanson tested the ropes that held his arms behind his back. _Shit, he thought, these guys know what they're doing. _The ropes were so tight; Hanson was beginning to loose the feeling in his fingers. He fought to loosen them however, and could feel his skin being rubbed raw from the ropes. He looked up at Doug, signaling for him to do the same.

Doug was still conscious when the goons had tied him, so he was able to flex his hands while the ropes were being tied. This allowed a bit of extra room, which he was now able to work with. Doug kept a close eye on their captors while he continued loosening the knots. He made eye contact with Tom and from the look on his face; Tom knew that Penhall was getting close to getting his hands free. He just had to wait for the perfect moment to free himself.

Peterson made his way back over to the officers and stopped in front of Penhall, who quickly stopped working on the ropes. "I'm going to enjoy this, you know." He said to Doug. "I've got a great show planned for you. I'm going to let you watch your partner die, then it will be your turn." As Peterson said this, Doug tried to lunge forward in his chair, only to be stopped by two very strong arms. "You're pathetic." Peterson said and then leaned in to whisper, "How is it going to feel to watch your partner die a slow, agonizing death right before your eyes?" Doug struggled and tried to tell Peterson what an asshole he was, but the words were lost in the gag that was shoved into his mouth.

Peterson stood up and made his way over to Tom. He pulled out his gun and pointed it to Tom's head. Tom sat very still and swallowed hard. He didn't want it to end like this, especially not in front of his partner and best friend. Hanson tried not to show the fear that was beginning to well up inside of him. Peterson moved closer and put the barrel of the gun up against his temple. Tom fought to control the shaking that was beginning to take over his body. "What do you say Hanson? One bullet to end it all?" Tom closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Doug struggled against the hands that held him back. He couldn't just sit there and watch Peterson put a bullet into Hanson. He continued working on the ropes that held him, swearing as they cut into his wrists. His breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't believe his eyes. Then, just as quickly as Peterson had put the gun to Tom's head, he pulled the trigger and silence took over the room. Doug's mind screamed and he closed his eyes, not being able to look at his partner.

**I know, I know…. Cruel, but what can I say? I have to drag the suspense out some, don't I? Anyway, TBC soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys aren't to mad about the last cliffy…sorry, it had to be done. Anyways, I just wanted to add a warning for language in this chapter.**

Laughter. That's what Doug heard. The evil laughter of their captor. The laughter of the man who had just killed his partner…but, wait a minute. Doug never heard a gunshot. His eyes were still tightly closed, but he had to look. No matter how hard it was going to be, he owed it to his partner. So, slowly Doug opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw before him. Sitting in the chair, still tied and gagged was his best friend. Tom Hanson was still alive, although he was white as a ghost and with good reason. Standing beside him was Peterson, still laughing. Tom's eyes were open and he was shaking now, understandably shaken from what had just happened. Tom's eyes met Doug's and they could see the relief in each other.

Doug let out a shaky breath and looked over at Hanson, trying to see if he was okay. He calmed down a bit when Tom understood and nodded his head just slightly.

"Come on Hanson, did you really think that I'd let you off that easy?" Peterson had his hand on Tom's shoulder and as he desperately tried to shake it off, Peterson continued, "I've got something much more painful and drawn out than that. I've been planning this for a while and a simple bullet in the head wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" Then Peterson bent down and yanked the gag out of Hanson's mouth. He signaled for his friends to do the same to Penhall.

"Fuck off Peterson." Tom was able to get out between clenched teeth. His breathing had finally slowed and now was just pissed off. Obviously he had the same effect on Peterson because he backhanded the young officer.

"Leave him alone!" Doug screamed from his chair. He was still working on the ropes that had him defenseless, but he was making progress.

Peterson just laughed and motioned for one of his men. "Bring me that case, will you Ted?" Ted handed him a large black case. Peterson sat it down on the table and opened it up. Inside was what looked like a large baton with prongs on the end. "Now we're going to have some fun boys." He motioned for the two goons standing beside Penhall to come over and remove Hanson's shirt. Peterson held up his new toy and flicked the button, bringing it to life. Doug and Tom could see the sparks as the electricity flashed between the prongs. A smile crossed Peterson's face before he prodded Hanson's side with his toy.

Hanson's body writhed with pain as the voltage spread throughout it. Hanson squeezed his eyes shut tightly, helpless against the pain that coursed through him. He screamed as Peterson sent another volt through him.

Doug watched in horror at the scene unfolding before him. He watched helplessly as Peterson sent volt after volt into his friend's failing body. "Stop it you fucking son of a bitch! I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Doug struggled to free himself, to make it over to help Tom. "You're going to kill him!" He screamed as he watched Tom's body slump down in his chair and his brown eyes roll back in his head.

Peterson stopped the torture and turned towards Doug. "Exactly! I am going to make him and you pay for disrupting my business and for putting my brother behind bars! I want you both to suffer for what you've done!" Peterson turned his attention back to the younger officer, sending another volt of electricity through his body. Tom, barely conscious at this point, let out a blood-curdling scream and sank to the floor, where he received two more bursts of electricity, causing his body to become rigid and unable to fight the pain that threatened to take him over the edge.

Doug felt his ropes finally snap and bolted from his chair. The two men that had been standing beside him were caught off guard as Doug grabbed them and bashed their heads together. Stunned, they couldn't stop him from pulling back his arm and delivering a blow to both of them, knocking them unconscious to the floor. Next Doug turned to the man that Peterson had called Ted. Doug put his head down and rammed the man into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Doug stood up and punched the man in the face and then brought his fists down on the back of his head, taking him out. Doug grabbed the gun that fell to the floor and tucked it into his belt. He then turned to Peterson, who was shocked at what had just happened. Peterson turned his attention away from Hanson and to Doug for the moment. He still held the cattle prod in his hands and turned it towards Doug, jabbing at the air in front of him. Doug jumped back and bumped into the chair that had held him captive. Quickly he grabbed it and swung it at Peterson, knocking the prod out of his hands. Doug took the opportunity to swing the chair once more, catching Peterson right in the face. Doug watched as the man sank to the floor and then took the opportunity to send a ferocious kick to his side. He was about to deliver another blow when he heard a small moan from his injured partner lying on the floor. Doug rushed over to him, turning Hanson carefully onto his back.

"Hanson, you okay?" Doug asked as he brushed the bangs out of Tom's face. Tom was barely conscious and flinched at the touch. "It's okay Tom, it's me Doug." Doug helped move his partner into a sitting position. He then undid the ropes that held his friend captive. "Come on buddy, wake up. We've got to get out of here."

"D-Doug?" Tom managed to weakly say. His body hurt so bad and he had a hard time making sense out of what just happened. "H-Help… me….up." Doug carefully wrapped Tom's arm around his neck before putting his other arm around the injured man's waist. He held on tighter as Tom began to sway.

"We have to get out of here right now Tom. I need you to walk." Doug stated, already starting to help Tom towards the door.

Tom was fighting the darkness that was threatening to take him over, but managed to get one foot in front of the other as they made it to the door. "Okay…" He said as Doug led him out onto the porch. Doug took a quick look in both directions before deciding to enter the woods on their left. It was almost nightfall by now and Doug hoped that the darkness would be on their side as they tried to escape Peterson and his men.

Doug held onto Tom tightly as he made his way deep into the woods. He knew that the men in the cabin would be awake soon and out searching for them. He also knew that if they found the officers, this time they wouldn't be so lucky. So Doug held onto Tom tighter and forced him to keep walking. He hated to force Tom to do anything right now, but their lives depended on it. Carefully Doug made his way through the thick trees and brush, hoping not to trip on some unforeseen object in the darkness. Most of the time, Doug basically dragged Hanson along, as his partner was in and out of consciousness. Doug knew when he was awake because Hanson would let out a soft moan of pain from time to time.

They had been walking for about 15 minutes when a gunshot sounded in the air. The noise stirred Hanson out of his sleep and he focused in on Doug. "Was…that what I think it was?" He asked.

Doug nodded and began walking a bit faster. "Yeah. They'll be looking for us now and Peterson is definitely pissed."

"We've got to find some help Doug." Tom said. He was beginning to see a bit clearer now and the fog that plagued his mind was beginning to lift. His body was still in a lot of pain, but he forced himself to move on. Tom noticed that the moon was full and shining down through the trees, casting an eerie shadow in front of where they walked. He shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew through his hair. His battered body wanted to give up and just stop right where he was, but Tom Hanson never gave up on anything and he wasn't about to start now. In the distance he could hear what sounded like a river. "Doug, do you hear that?" He asked.

Doug stopped for a moment and listened. "Yeah…it's coming from over there." He pointed to the direction of the sound. "I think we should head over that way. Maybe there's some more cabins around here and we could get to a phone."

Tom didn't say anything but nodded as they started to move through the wooded area again. He tried not to think about the shivering that was plaguing his body and just tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. Once in a while Tom thought he heard movement behind them and would glance back to make sure Peterson and his men weren't on their tale. He knew that they weren't going to give up and would catch up to them sooner or later. Hopefully though, by some miracle, he and Doug could get to a phone and contact Fuller before it was too late.

"Come on Tommy. Watch your step here, it's a little rough." Doug said as he helped his partner down the embankment. Up ahead they saw a river. As quickly as they could they made their way towards it.

"Hanson! Do you see that?" Doug asked as he pointed to a cabin just ahead of where they stood.

Tom looked up and smiled. He felt some of his strength coming back and let go of Doug and took the lead into getting to the cabin. In no time the officers were at the door to the cabin. There were no lights on inside and there were no signs of life. Tom went up and tried the door. "Damn it! It's locked." He said, disappointed. He watched as Doug went around to the side where they had seen a window. He heard the glass shatter moments later and went around to see what his partner was up to. He watched as Doug cleared the glass away and climbed inside. Moments later he was at the front door, letting Tom in. "You do know Penhall, that this is considered breaking and entering." He said with a smirk.

"Well, in these circumstances I think we'll get away with it Hanson." Doug returned. "Come on, let's see if we can find a phone."

Tom and Doug made their way around the cabin in the dark. Neither one of them wanted to risk turning on any lights in case Peterson and his men were close by. A few minutes later, they met back in the front of the cabin. "Any luck?" Doug asked. Tom shook his head.

"No phones. Shit, now what are we going to do?" Tom asked. Suddenly he let out a gasp as he looked out the window. He quickly flung himself towards Doug as a gunshot pierced the air. "Doug, are you hit?" he asked.

Doug caught his breath and replied, "No…I don't think so." He took a quick look out the front window. "Damn it. How'd they find us so quick?"

Tom looked around frantically for a way out. That's when he spotted the old boat out by the edge of the river. He kept quiet, but pointed in the direction of the boat until Doug saw the boat. Doug nodded and then crouched down and slowly made his way over to the back door, motioning for Tom to follow.

Tom could hear Peterson yelling to his men to search the cabin. He could hear the heavy footsteps making their way onto the porch and then the front door swung open.

"You can't hide from us boys." Peterson sang out. "We know you're in here."

Tom and Doug just made it out the back door before another bullet flew through the air, piercing the wood on the door. Tom pushed Doug forward as they ran to the boat and jumped in. This was their only chance to put some distance between them and the guys trying to kill them. Hanson and Penhall frantically began to paddle their way down the river. Tom looked back and saw the four men standing at the edge of the river, their weapons drawn. Tom ducked, pulling Doug down with him as bullets flew over them. They could hear Peterson yelling to his men not to let them out of their sight. Tom peeked over the edge of the boat and could see the men running along the river, trying to aim at the small boat. Tom watched as the distance grew between them and certain death.

Before long, Doug and Tom could no longer see Peterson and his men. Doug ran a hand through his hair before saying, "That was close. Too close."

Tom nodded and sighed. "You're telling me." He had to grab onto the boat as it lurched suddenly. Tom looked around and noticed that the river was beginning to get a bit rougher. He could also hear a very loud, rumbling noise in the distance. "What now?" he asked with desperation.

Doug's face suddenly went very pale as he stared straight ahead. "Uh, Tommy…I think we might be in trouble."

Tom turned to take a look at what was causing Penhall to look so worried. He gulped as he realized what was up ahead. "Shit! Penhall, grab the oars and help me try to turn this thing around!" Tom began paddling as fast as he could, for up ahead was a waterfall…and by the looks of it, the drop was steep.

"Tom, we'll never make it over in this thing!" Doug screamed as he too began to paddle with everything he had. "We'll be crushed!" He continued paddling, but as the current became stronger, they began to lose the battle. They were getting closer and closer to the edge. "Tommy, hang on!" Doug screamed as the front of the boat lost contact with the water and began to plummet over the waterfall. Doug frantically grabbed for his best friend, who was just out of his reach. Before he knew what was happening, he felt himself thrown from the canoe as it capsized. Penhall was dragged beneath the surface by the swift current. Doug fought with all his strength to get back to the surface, but the current kept forcing him down. He could feel his lungs burning with the need for oxygen. He knew he had to get to the surface and soon or it would be too late for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is short, but it just seemed like a perfect place to stop. More to come soon, I promise. Warning: language.**

Doug fought against the strong current that was pulling him down. He was almost out of oxygen and desperately needed some air. He kicked his legs harder as his lungs began to burn. _Come on Penhall, get to the surface now!_ Doug struggled, but finally felt himself break free from the current that tried to drag him down. He propelled himself upwards, desperately gasping for precious oxygen as he broke through the surface. He greedily sucked in air, trying to replenish what was stolen from his lungs. _Hanson! Where the hell was he?_ As Doug's breathing returned to normal, he frantically began looking around for Tom. He saw no sign of his friend and yelled, "Hanson? Hanson! Where are you?" Doug didn't get a response and dove back under the surface, trying to catch a glimpse of his friend. He could feel himself running out of air and broke the surface once again. He looked around and still found no sign of Tom. Sucking in a breath, he dove back under the water and swam down further. He looked around and off in the distance he thought he saw something. He swam over towards the object and almost screamed when he realized it was Tom. He was floating downwards and didn't seem to be conscious. Quickly Doug made it to where Tom was and wrapped an arm around his chest. He swam as fast as he could to the top and broke the surface with a gasp of air.

"Tom? Hey Hanson, can you hear me?" Doug swam towards the edge of the river, cradling Tom around the chest. He received no answer as he dragged his friend out onto the ground. Carefully he laid Tom down onto his back and that's when he noticed the gash over his right eye. Doug leaned forward to listen for any breath sounds and panicked when he realized that there weren't any coming from Tom. He felt for a pulse, but felt nothing there as well.

"Shit Tom, don't do this man!" Doug began rhythmically pumping on his friend's chest, praying for his heart to start beating again. After every set of compressions, he tried to breathe life into his still friend. "Come on Hanson, breathe!" He continued doing this, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "Don't you die on me, you son-of-a-bitch!" Doug pushed air into his partner's lungs once more and jumped back slightly when Hanson began to cough and sputter water out of his lungs. Doug gently turned him to his side so he wouldn't choke.

"That's it Hanson! Come on man, breathe." He held onto his partner while he spit out more water.

Tom's eyes fluttered open and he began to shiver from the cold and wetness that surrounded him. "D-Doug? Wh-what happened?"

Doug helped Tom to a semi-sitting position and leaned him against his chest. "We went over the falls. You must have hit your head on something and blacked out." He brushed Tom's bangs away from his eyes. "I had to do CPR on you."

Tom sighed, "Ugh…you mean you had your lips on mine?"

Doug smiled at the comment. "I see the lack of oxygen didn't affect your brain." He was glad that Tom seemed to be alright. Suddenly his thoughts returned to Peterson and the guys that were after them. "Hey Tommy…we need to get out of here. Peterson and his goons will be here soon. Do you think you can stand?"

Tom grabbed onto Doug's arm. "Help me up." With Doug's help, Tom was able to get to his feet. He swayed a bit as he stood, but Doug grabbed onto him immediately. "I-I'm okay Doug. Just give me a second." Tom blinked and the dizziness passed. "Okay… let's get out of here."

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Adam Fuller was in his office when Judy knocked on the door. "Come in." he said.

"Captain, Sergeant Riley on the phone for you." Judy said, coming in and taking a seat by the Captain's desk. Judy knew that Riley was one of the officers assigned to keep Hanson and Penhall safe until the trial. She could tell by the sergeant's voice that something was wrong.

Fuller picked up his phone and listened as Riley filled him in on what had happened. His face showed how worried he was as he hung up the phone.

"Captain, what's wrong?" Judy asked.

Fuller stood up and motioned for her to follow. "Peterson found the safe house. Riley and Reynolds found their patrolmen dead, shot to death." Judy let out a gasp as Fuller continued, "They found no sign of Hanson or Penhall inside."

"Oh my god, what are we going to do?" Judy asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Fuller grabbed his coat and said, "Get Ioki. We're going to find our boys."


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to Random-Insights, who wanted a little action for Doug. Hope you all enjoy**!

Captain Fuller maneuvered his car in and out of traffic, his lights flashing and sirens wailing. Judy braced herself against the door as he narrowly missed the back end of a pickup truck. "Uh, Captain…I'd like to live long enough to find Hanson and Penhall." She said through gritted teeth. Fuller didn't respond but kept his focus on the road ahead.

"We'll find them Jude, don't worry." Ioki said as he leaned forward in his seat. "I'm sure they found a way to escape."

"But we would have heard from them Harry." Judy said.

"Maybe they don't have access to a phone." Harry put a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder.

"We'll find them guys." Fuller said. "They're going to be just fine. We'll get them back home safe and sound."

The rest of the ride remained silent. The silence continued when Fuller pulled the car onto the drive that led up to the safe house. He noticed that the grounds were covered with FBI agents and police officers as well. Fuller parked the car and he and his officers exited the car and made their way over to the group of officers near the front door.

"Captain Fuller, glad you found the place." Sergeant Riley said as he shook Adam's hand.

"Any word yet on my boys?" Fuller asked.

"We have a search party out right now, but they haven't seen anything yet." Riley said. As soon as he finished, his walkie-talkie went off.

"_Sergeant Riley, we think we've found something. It's a cabin about 3 miles north of the safe house. It's empty now, but we found several bullet holes. It looks like a boat was also dragged into the river."_ The voice over the walkie-talkie crackled. _"We're going to get a search party to head down river towards the falls. Another one will take the woods and make their way down to the bottom of the falls."_

"Roger that" Riley stated. He watched as Fuller and the two Jump Street Officers grabbed flashlights and other gear. "Where do you guys think your going?" he asked.

"We're going to find my men." Fuller said. "And don't try and stop us either." Riley patted him on his shoulder and nodded.

"Wouldn't think of it Captain." Riley said. He watched as the trio made their way into the woods. "Good luck guys." He said, although no one heard.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Doug and Tom were slowly making their way along the river. They both shivered in the cold night air, the fact that they were both soaked to the skin not helping at all. Doug kept his arm around his partner's waist, helping him along the rough terrain.

"Damn it!" said Tom. "I'm freezing."

Doug looked at his partner. "Me too. I guess taking a midnight bath in the river wasn't such a great idea." He said sarcastically. "How's your head?"

"I'm okay. Just a bit dizzy is all." Tom answered.

Doug stopped to examine the gash on Tom's head. "Well, the bleeding's stopped, but I think you might have a concussion. We've got to get somewhere to get that looked at."

"Do you think that Peterson and his men are still trying to find us?" Tom asked his partner.

Doug shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe they think we drowned." He said hopefully.

Tom shivered at the thought. "We wouldn't be so lucky Penhall." Then he added, "I'm sure Peterson is the type of guy who likes to have proof of his murder victims."

Doug held on tighter and dragged Tom along. "Well, we'd better find someplace to hide out then, and soon. I bet they aren't far behind."

Tom was letting himself be dragged along when all of a sudden he became dizzy and lost his footing. He tumbled to the ground, bringing Penhall down with him. They lay tangled in a heap just by the river.

"Tommy, you okay?" Doug asked, trying to untangle himself. "You still dizzy?"

Hanson ran a hand through his soaked hair and managed to sit himself up against a tree. "Yeah…I just lost my balance." His head was still spinning and he closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the dizziness. His head was really pounding now and he could hear a low buzzing in his ears.

"Hanson, you still dizzy?" Doug asked, watching as Tom opened his eyes and immediately put his head down onto his knees. "You're not going to pass out on me or anything, are you?"

"Shut up Doug." Tom said, his head still down. He prayed that the dizziness would pass and that he didn't pass out. "Just give me a minute, I'll be fine." He didn't feel fine however and felt the sudden urge to throw up. He quickly leaned forward onto his hands and knees and was unsuccessful at keeping the contents of his stomach down.

"Shit." Doug muttered, as he supported Tom's body. When Tom was no longer able to throw anything else up, he helped his friend lean back against the tree. This is when Doug noticed that Tom was extremely pale and drenched in sweat. "You definitely have a concussion." He ran his hand across Tom's forehead, feeling how cold it felt.

Tom closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was so tired all of a sudden and all he wanted to do was sleep. His thoughts of sleep were interrupted however when he felt Doug shaking his arm.

"Tom, don't fall asleep, man. You've got a concussion." Doug said as he patted Tom's cheek. Tom's eyelids fluttered open.

"So tired." He whispered. "I just want to sleep for a few minutes." Tom's eyes began to close again. He felt someone grab onto his arm and haul him up to his feet.

"Come on Tom…we've got to keep going." It was Doug. He had his arm wrapped around Tom's waist once more as they started walking. Tom tried to keep his eyes open and most of the time it was a battle. All he felt like doing was lying down and sleeping, but he knew it wasn't a good thing to do when you had a concussion. So he kept moving, placing one foot in front of the other.

The officers had been walking about an hour when Doug noticed some smoke up ahead. He blinked his eyes, afraid that he was seeing things. However, when he opened his eyes again, he could still see the smoke making its way up into the air. "Tom, do you see that? I think that there's a cabin up ahead."

Tom looked in the direction that Doug was looking. "Yeah, I see it too." They began to walk a bit faster and eventually came upon another cabin. This time though, they could see lights on inside. They made their way up the steps and Doug knocked on the door. He was almost surprised when a middle-aged man opened the door.

Doug let out a sigh. "Thank god. We need some help." He said. "We're undercover police officers and we're being chased by some people. Do you have a phone we could use?"

"Sure. Come on in boys." The man said as he stepped aside to allow them in. "My name's Tony."

Doug led Tom into the cabin and sat him down on the couch. He and Doug were both freezing and the warmth of the fire that crackled in the fireplace was quite welcoming. Doug stood back up and shook Tony's hand. "I'm Doug and this is my partner Tom."

Tony took a look over at Hanson and noticed how pale he was. "What happened to your friend there? He's got a nasty cut on his head." Tony went over to the closet and grabbed a couple of blankets out of it, handing them to Doug and Tom.

"Thanks." Doug said. "We went over the falls and I think he hit his head on some rocks when he went under. I'm pretty sure he's got a concussion too because he's dizzy and nauseous."

"I'll get my first aid kit out of the bathroom." Tony said as he disappeared from the living room. When he came back, he sat down next to Tom to look at the gash on his head. "This is going to sting a bit, I'm afraid." He said as he took out the bottle of peroxide and some gauze.

Tom flinched and let out a moan as Tony cleaned and bandaged the cut on Tom's head. "Thanks." Tom said when he was finished. "Do you mind if we use your phone?"

Tony stood up and pointed to the bedroom. "Let me get you guys some dry clothes first, then you can use the phone in the bedroom."

Doug helped Tom up off the couch and they followed Tony into the bedroom where he got each of the officers some dry clothing for them to put on. He left them to get changed and to make their phone call. "I'll go put some coffee on for you guys. It'll help warm you up." Tony said as he left the room.

Tom sat down after putting on the dry clothes and waited as Doug made a phone call. _Maybe this nightmare will be over now, he thought. Or at least he hoped it would be._

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Adam Fuller led the way for his two officers as they made their way along the riverbank. He pointed the flashlight towards the ground and followed the footsteps that they had discovered back at the cabin. There were four sets of them, and all Fuller could hope for was that Doug and Tom were all right.

"Captain, shouldn't we have found them by now?" Judy asked, the fear evident in her voice. She was extremely worried about her friends because she had read the file on Peterson. She knew what kind of man he was and that he never stopped at anything to get what he wanted.

"Judy, we'll find them. Don't worry." Fuller answered. "Doug and Tom are smart and strong. They can handle themselves." _Or at least I hope they can handle themselves against Peterson, he thought. _

"Fuller's right Jude. You know how Doug and Tom are. Besides, if Peterson caught up to them, he'd want to get as far away from Penhall's rambling as possible." Ioki said, hoping to make his partner feel better.

Judy let out a small laugh and said, "You're right. Hanson and Penhall can take care of themselves." She hoped she was right, although she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Back at the cabin, Doug hung up the phone after his conversation with Sergeant Riley. He turned around to find Tom asleep on the bed. He gently reached over and shook him, causing the younger man to jump slightly. "It's okay Hanson, it's just me." Doug said.

Tom sat up, a bit too quick he found out, as he began to sway a bit. Doug quickly grabbed him to steady him until the dizziness passed. "I'm alright now Doug, you can let go." Tom swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Did you get a hold of anyone?" he asked.

Doug sat down next to Tom. "Yeah, I talked to Sergeant Riley. They've got search parties out looking all over the woods for us. I told him where we are and they're directing a team to us right now. He figures it will be about an hour or so before they reach us." Doug smiled and added, "Fuller, Ioki and Jude are out there too. Riley's going to get the message to them."

"Judy's probably freaking out right about now." Tom said and they both laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Doug replied before standing up. "How about we go get a cup of that coffee Tony was talking about."

Tom stood up slowly. "Sounds good to me. I would even go for a cup of Jude's coffee right about now." They laughed at the thought of Judy's famous black sludge that she calls coffee. They made their way back into the living room and sat near the fire.

Tony handed each of them a cup of coffee. "Here you go boys, this'll warm you up." They took the warm mugs and thanked Tony once again. Then they sat around the fire, drinking the warm liquid, allowing it warm their frozen bodies.

The three men were on their second pot of coffee and sharing stories about their lives when Doug heard something outside. He put his cup of coffee down and made his way over to the door. He automatically reached for where his gun would be and found the one he had lifted from the goons at the safe house.

Seeing this, Hanson stood up and asked, "Doug, what are you…" but he was silenced by a wave of Doug's hand.

Hanson watched as Doug made his way carefully to the door. Unfortunately there weren't any windows on the door and he couldn't see anything out the window. Doug listened but didn't hear any more noises coming from outside. He put his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. Then he peered around the edge of it, but found nothing on the other side. Doug turned back to the two men in the living room and shrugged his shoulders. "Must have been an animal or something." He turned around to close the door when he saw a flash of light and an agonizing pain tore into his shoulder. Doug felt the fire explode throughout his shoulder as he was flung backwards into the living room. He could hear Tom scream his name before he hit the floor and sank into the darkness that took over him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay in updates… life has been quite busy with work and my girls playing soccer now. Hopefully I won't keep you waiting that long anymore!**

Tom watched helplessly as his partner's body hit the floor with a thud. Doug's eyes were closed and there was blood seeping out from his shoulder. "Doug…" Tom yelled as he ran over to his friend. He pulled Doug up against his lap and checked the wound. Luckily, it looked like the bullet went clean through. "Doug, can you hear me? Come on Penhall, wake up."

"Ah, how touching…" A voice sounded as Tom looked up to find Peterson and his friends enter the cabin. "Shit, looks like my aim's a bit off though." Peterson said as he chuckled.

Tom carefully laid Doug down on the floor and stood up, his fists clenched at his side. "You son of a bitch…" he started, only to have Peterson's gun aimed at his face.

"Now, now Thomas…is that any way to talk to someone who could put a bullet in your head?" Peterson asked, slowly shaking his head.

Tony watched as the two exchanged words and began to wonder what was going on. He took a step forward as he said, "What the hell do you think you're doing, barging into my cabin like this? Who the hell are you?" he yelled, not able to keep his anger from surfacing.

Peterson cocked his gun and pointed it at Tony. "I've got some unfinished business here with Thomas and Douglas. I'm just here to collect… shall we say, a debt, isn't that right Thomas?"

Before Tom could answer, Doug began stirring from his position on the floor. "Tom?" he managed to let escape from his lips. He tried pushing himself up, only to groan in pain. "Damn it."

Tom knelt down beside Doug and helped him sit up. "Doug, take it easy…you've been shot." Tom noticed that the wound was still bleeding and said, "Try not to move too much, you're still bleeding." Tom looked towards Tony and asked, "Can you get me some towels?"

Ignoring the fact that Peterson still had a gun trained on him, Tony made his way into the bathroom to get some towels. "Don't try to stop me either." He said to the gunman. There was no way he was going to let the police officer bleed to death on his living room floor. After finding what he needed, he held them out to Tom.

Tom took the towels and pressed them against the still bleeding wound in Doug's shoulder. Tom could feel Doug's body shaking from the pain that his help was inflicting on him. "Sorry Doug." He said. "I've got to get the bleeding stopped."

Doug looked up at him and managed a smirk. "I'm glad you're not a doctor…your bedside manner is awful."

Tom was about to reply when Peterson grabbed him roughly by the arm. "That's enough." He said as he shoved Tom down onto the couch. He motioned for his men to get the other two onto the couch as well.

Doug wasn't ready for the excruciating pain that radiated throughout his shoulder as two men grabbed him by the arms and tossed him to the couch. "Ahhhhh!" he screamed as the pain became unbearable.

Tom began to get up from the couch to help his friend, "You bastards. Leave him alone!" His outburst was met by a rough shove back to his seat.

"Move again and I'll put a bullet in you right now." Peterson said.

Tom looked over at Doug and could see the pain in his face. Doug had recovered somewhat and noticed Tom looking at him to see if he was alright. He nodded and was about to confirm this but was interrupted by Peterson.

"Okay boys, enough wasting my time. Let's get this over with, shall we?" With that he lowered the gun and pointed it at Tom's head, then to Doug's. "The question is, who should I kill first?" He stopped the gun at Doug's head and asked, "Thomas, do you want to watch your friend die first?" then he moved the gun to Tom's head, "Or do you want to watch Thomas die first?"

**Okay guys, sorry this is so short and not that great, but I am having a terrible case of writer's block right now. Hopefully I'll get a brainstorm soon for where this should go next…**


	11. Chapter 11

"Captain, what if we're too late?" Judy asked as they carefully made their way through the wooded area. "They've been missing too long."

Fuller stopped in his tracks and turned towards his two younger officers. "It's not going to happen Judy. Doug and Tom are well trained police officers and they're going to get out of this just fine." Even though the words left his mouth, Fuller was quite worried about his two other officers. He knew that Peterson would stop at nothing to get rid of the two cops that were going to be testifying against his brother. "Let's just keep going…the sooner we find them the better."

The trio walked on in silence for about another ten minutes when they heard a gunshot echo through the air. They all stopped dead in their tracks.

Ioki's heart began racing at the sound of the gunshot. "Captain…" his voice trailed off, scared to voice the thoughts that were playing in his mind.

"Let's go." Fuller said. "This way." He drew his weapon out of its holster and took off in the direction of the gunshot. _Shit, hang on guys…we're on our way._ He thought to himself as he dodged the low-lying tree branches as he ran towards the sound. He could hear Judy and Ioki following close behind. In the distance he could see a cabin and he motioned for his officers to slow down. They didn't want to alert the wrong people that they were near.

"Judy, Harry…you guys make your way around back." Fuller stated, checking his gun. "I'll take the front."

Judy and Harry nodded, pulling out their weapons. "Be careful Captain." Judy said as they started towards the back of the cabin.

Fuller nodded. "You too." He crouched down and slowly made his way towards the front of the cabin. He could hear some kind of commotion going on inside the dimly lit cabin. The voice he heard next was completely recognizable…it was the voice of his youngest officer…Hanson.

_"Doug!" He heard Tom yell. "You son of a bitch!"_

Fuller could hear the desperation in Hanson's voice and knew that something was terribly wrong. He crept up onto the front porch and caught a quick glimpse inside the cabin. Fuller saw his two officers along with another man sitting in the living room. He noticed the large bloody stain that was on Penhall's shoulder…obviously a bullet wound. That's when he saw Peterson make his way over and train his gun on Doug, then onto Hanson. Fuller could tell he was agitated and knew that his officers didn't have much time left. Saying a quick prayer and releasing the safety off his gun, Fuller made his way to the door and threw it open, praying that Judy and Harry found a way in the back.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Peterson smiled and let out an evil laugh as he turned and pointed the gun to Doug's head. "What the hell…I think I'll shoot Dougie here first." He looked towards Hanson and said, "I want to enjoy the torture of you watching your partner die in front of your eyes."

Hanson was getting really sick of this bullshit. He decided that it was time to do something about it when the door to the cabin burst open to reveal Captain Fuller. All eyes turned towards the intrusion and momentarily Peterson forgot about killing the officers.

"Hold it right there Peterson." Fuller yelled as he entered the room.

"What the hell is this?" Peterson yelled, anger making its way to the surface. From the corner of his eye, he noticed two more officers with their guns trained on him, enter the room.

"Took you guys… long enough." Doug said, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He was clutching at his shoulder and wincing in pain.

Fuller kept his gun trained on Peterson as he said, "Put your guns down. It's over." He saw Judy and Ioki make their way over to Peterson's goons as they laid their guns down on the floor slowly. Peterson however, wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Don't think so captain." Peterson said. "I've got other plans, you see. I've got a debt to collect from your two officers here." He trained his gun back at Doug as he spoke. "I'm not leaving here until I finish what I came to do." With that he cocked back his gun and aimed it at Doug's head.

Hanson had been sitting quietly watching the scene unfold before him. He knew that now was the time to take action. Before anyone could stop him, he leapt from his seat and slammed into Peterson, knocking the gun out of his hands. They tumbled to the floor, Hanson landing on top of his target. Rage took over and Hanson drew his arm back and landed a fist right into Peterson's face. _God, that felt good, he thought._ He began to throw wild punches into the man that had tortured his partner and himself for the past while. Tom Hanson had lost control and continued his beating until a strong arm grabbed his and pulled him away. He turned, ready to throw a punch at the person who grabbed him when he noticed it was Fuller.

"Hanson! It's me…" Fuller said, surprised at what he had just witnessed. "It's okay now."

Hanson tensed for a moment until he realized that Fuller was the one who had grabbed him. He felt the tension leave his body and said, "Sorry captain." Then he caught a glimpse of his partner staring at him. He went over to Doug and asked, "You okay Doug?" He checked Doug's shoulder and was relieved to find that the bleeding had stopped.

"Holy shit Hanson, I didn't think you had it in you." Doug said, looking towards the unconscious form of their captor lying on the floor, his face bloodied and bruised from the beating he'd received.

Tom ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah, well, it's been a rough couple of weeks." He let out a small laugh and said, "I guess I lost it a bit there." Hanson checked Doug's shoulder again, only to have Penhall push his hands away.

"I'm fine…the bullet went clean through." Penhall said.

Harry and Judy had the other goons handcuffed and then came over to their partners. "Well, I know never to piss you off ever again." Harry said, patting Hanson on the shoulder.

Judy hugged Doug and Tom before adding, "I'm just glad you guys are okay. You had us all worried."

"I'm going to get a call into Riley and then how about we get out of here?" Fuller said as he went to the phone. "Let's get you to a hospital Doug."

Doug nodded and then added, "Hanson's going to need to be checked out too. I think he might have a concussion."

Fuller stopped and turned towards the two. "What happened?" he asked, worried about his officers.

"I'm fine coach." Tom said, dismissing the look he was getting from his captain.

"Tom, you almost drowned and Peterson hit you pretty hard…are you still dizzy?" Doug asked his friend.

"What? You almost drowned?" Judy asked, starting to panick.

Tom shot Doug a look. "I'm fine. He's the one we should be worrying about." He said, pointing to Doug. "He's the one that was shot."

Fuller looked at his officers. "Enough…you're both going to the hospital." He was glad to see that they could still bicker with each other. He went over to the phone and called into the search and rescue headquarters.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121222222121212

It was early morning when Doug Penhall was brought out of surgery. He was lucky…the bullet had gone clean through, not causing any permanent damage. Doug had come through the surgery with flying colors and was now resting in his hospital room. The doctors wanted to keep him there for a couple of days for observation.

When Doug woke up, the first thing he saw was a tired looking Tom Hanson sitting in the chair next to his bed. "How long have you been there?" He asked.

Tom smiled and said, "Since the doctors stopped poking and prodding at me."

Doug sat up slightly in his bed, wincing as a sharp pain shot through his injured shoulder. He waved off the worried look that his partner sent him. "I'm okay… just sore." He said. "What did the doctors say about you?"

"I've got a concussion." Tom said. "Don't you dare say I told you so." He said before Doug could say anything. "I've got a headache from hell and I don't need you rubbing it in!"

Doug laughed and said, "Okay…I'll rub it in after the headache's gone."

Tom rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you will."

Doug yawned as the pain medication was beginning to kick in. "Sorry." He said, moving down further in his bed. "Whatever they have me on is making me tired."

Tom stood up and said, "I'll let you get some rest. I'll just be out with the other guys in the waiting room, okay?"

Doug nodded as his eyes began to feel heavy. "Okay…"

"See you soon." Tom said, but his partner was already fast asleep.

**Okay, I apologize about this crappy chapter…I'm having such a writer's block right now and I don't know where to go with this story. Hopefully I haven't lost any readers with this crap!**


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks later, Doug and Tom sat inside a courtroom during the trial of John Peterson. The trial had been going on for the past six days and the officers couldn't wait until the sentence was handed down for the man that was responsible for the hell that they had gone through a while ago.

A tall, well dressed man made his way up to the front of the court. "Your honor, I'd like to call Officer Tom Hanson to the stand."

Tom sighed and stood up, making his way to the front of the courtroom where he sat down to testify. He raised his right hand and repeated the words that the bailiff spoke. After swearing to tell the truth, Tom ran a hand nervously through his hair. He answered the lawyers' questions as he fired them away at him, not once taking his eyes off the man that sat at the table in front of him.

Peterson was very aware of the looks from the young officer that was testifying against him. It didn't seem to phase him however and found pleasure in the fact that he was able to see the officer face to face.

"Officer Hanson, do you see the man that kept you and your partner Doug Penhall captive during your stay at the FBI safe house?" the lawyer asked.

Tom nodded as the lawyer continued, "Could you point him out to us today?"

Tom sat forward in the chair and raised his hand to point out Peterson. "Yes sir…John Peterson is sitting right there." He smiled at Peterson as he saw the smug look on Peterson's face disappear.

"Thank you Officer Hanson." The lawyer stated. "No further questions your honor."

Tom took his seat next to Penhall, who leaned over and whispered, "It's almost done…he's going to get just what he deserves. He'll be able to share a cell with his brother Fitzgerald."

Tom nodded and said, "I hope they both get what they deserve where they're going."

The courtroom was adjourned so that the jury could come up with a verdict. Tom and Doug stood out in the hall with Captain Fuller. "I hope this doesn't take too long." Doug said as they waited.

"It's an open and shut case." Fuller said. "They shouldn't be deliberating too long."

The officers waited outside the courtroom for about an hour before they were all called back in. Once everyone was seated, the judge asked the main juror to stand and read their verdict.

"Have the jury reached a verdict on the charges?" the judge asked.

"Yes your honor." The juror stated. "On the charge of attempted murder, we the jury find the defendant guilty."

Peterson looked at his lawyer with a threatening glare. "How dare you!" he screamed as the judge hit his gavel on the desk.

"Quiet! Quiet in the courtroom." He said. "John Peterson, this court finds you guilty and sentences you to 15 years in the state penitentiary. Guards, you may remove him from this courtroom."

Peterson looked back at the two officers with an angry glare. "This is not the end of this, do you hear me?" He tried to fight off the guards that were leading him into the back of the court. "You'll be seeing me again, Hanson and Penhall, I promise you that!"

"Enjoy your stay in prison Peterson." Tom said, "Just watch your back, I've heard terrible stories about what goes on in there!"

Peterson snarled as he was led away. Tom turned to Doug and they did their famous McQuaid handshake. "Heh!" they shouted in unison. Doug winced, as his shoulder was still sore.

"Sorry." Tom said apologetically. "Well, what do you say we get the hell out of here and go have a beer?"

Doug wrapped his good arm around Tom and smiled, "Sounds good to me!"

Captain Fuller smiled as he watched his two officers leave the courtroom. "Thank God this is over." He thought as he followed them out. "The beer is on me fellows." He said, catching up to Tom and Doug.

"Now we're talking!" Doug said.

**Okay, so this is finally done…. I'm still not thrilled with how it ended up, but hey, what can I say…sometimes you can only take things so far! Thanks so much to all of you that stuck through it with me. You guys are the best!**


End file.
